


Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Sugar Daddy Anthony Universe [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Aftercare Mention, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Phone Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexting, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time Ian blurted it out was when on a lazy Sunday spent at Anthony's place.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literal trash for taking this cuter than cute AU from Bekkie/perplexed/queersmosh.tumblr.com and turning it into this filth, but then I was given enthusiastic permission to do so, so...
> 
> Warnings are all in the tags, please read them before proceeding!
> 
> Just as a note, Ian is nineteen, and thus is legal, in this fic!

The first time Ian blurted it out was when on a lazy Sunday spent at Anthony's place. Anthony had been lying in bed, and Ian had walked in, unceremoniously straddled the older man's hips with his boxer-clad thighs, and proceeded to tickle Anthony. Anthony grabbed at Ian's hands and gave him little more than a raise of his left eyebrow. As soon as he let go though, Ian was tickling him again, aiming for the spots on his sides which always had him doubling over. Through laughs, Anthony had gripped onto both of Ian's hands again, pinning them to the younger man's sides and chuckling.

"Stop," Anthony warned. "Don't wanna have to tickle you back, we both know who'll win if that happens, Giggles."

Ian had pouted in protest, wriggling around to try and free his hands. That was when it had slipped out, a high pitched whine of, "Daddy," with the vowel sounds drawn out as long as Ian could muster. As soon as it was out of his mouth, Ian was trying to free his hands for a different reason, so he could clap his hand over his mouth and maybe scamper away with his head hung. Instead, Anthony had kept him held there, finding it quite easy to hold the slim boy's arms at his side to keep him in place.

"Daddy, huh?" A small smirk came over Anthony's lips, while Ian blushed and whined again, trying to get away.

"Stooooop!" Ian grimaced. "I didn't mean to say it!"

"I think you did," Anthony said simply. He still had a good hold on Ian's wrists. "So answer me. Daddy, right? That kind of thing turn you on?"

When Ian lifted his eyes to look at Anthony's face, the older man was still smirking. At least he wasn't acting like the name had totally disgusted him, Ian figured, so he stopped his wriggling in a defeated manner and sighed.

"Maybe a little," Ian admitted, gazing into Anthony's eyes for some reaction other than the smirk he wanted to kiss right off his face.

"Interesting," Anthony quipped. Once he was sure Ian wasn't going to make a run for it, he let go of the younger man's hands and lifted one of his own to card through his wavy hair. "Very interesting."

"Why's it interesting?" Ian probed, hoping it wasn't for all the wrong reasons. He couldn't help the cheeky smile that edged onto his face at the thought of Anthony actually enjoying being called Daddy by him.

"Well, baby boy," Anthony started, the smirk returning to his lips when Ian visibly shuddered at the child-like nickname, "maybe it's a turn on for me, too."

* * *

From then on, Ian made a point to call Anthony Daddy whenever possible, especially when he wanted his own way. The first time he pulled this little trick was when Anthony was in a meeting and stubbornly refusing, (or simply unable to,) reply to his texts. Ian sent a picture of himself pouting, following it with a caption of, 'Please don't ignore me, Daddy.'

Anthony didn't get a chance to read the text until after the meeting was over with and he was back in his car. Before he started the engine, he thought he better check why his phone had vibrated several times in the past half an hour, and he was pleasantly surprised when he did. He quirked an eyebrow up at Ian calling him Daddy again before replying.

'Sorry baby, had a meeting to deal with. I'm free now, what's wrong?'

Anthony clipped his phone to the holder in his car before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards home. On the way back, through being stood still in traffic, he managed to exchange a few brief texts with Ian, who was getting more and more whiny by the moment every time Anthony had to ignore him to, well, drive.

'Daddy, are you busy?' Ian eventually texted. Anthony had been home for about an hour and was just watching TV when the text came through.

'Not at all, baby boy.' he replied.

'Okay, good.'

There was a lull in the conversation then, and about five minutes passed before Anthony was unlocking his phone, faced with a picture of Ian kneeling on the floor in front of the mirror in his bedroom, naked and hard. It was captioned with, 'Tell me what to do with myself.'. Anthony took a long, deep breath in and found himself just staring at the picture instead of replying.

'Are you in alone?' Anthony asked, and got a simple, 'Yeah.' back. He could almost hear the sigh of relief in Ian's inner voice.

'I'm going to call you.'

And call Ian he did. Instead of a 'hello' or any kind of greeting though, as soon as Ian picked up the phone all Anthony could hear was soft panting.

"Are you still on the floor, baby boy?" Anthony asked, in lieu of a greeting himself. He got up and paced through his apartment to the bedroom, idly palming himself through his jeans, which were becoming increasingly tight and restricting around his hips.

"Nuh-uh," Ian murmured. "I'm on my bed."

"Tell me more," Anthony breathed out slowly as he put his phone on speaker mode, scouring around in his nightstand for his lube before he settled down on the bed, back against the headboard.

"I'm... I'm lying on my bed, on my tummy." Anthony heard Ian shift, presuming he was swapping ears with his phone.

"Are you touching yourself?" Unfastening his jeans, Anthony pushed them down his thighs a small way, shimmying his boxers down to meet them.

"Y-yeah," came Ian's stuttered reply.

"How are you touching yourself, baby?" Anthony's voice was low and dark already, his cock twitching when he got one of his hands around it and stroked upwards slowly.

"I'm just fucking into my hand, I guess? I dunno how else to explain it." Ian let out a light laugh. "Sorry, Daddy."

The word 'Daddy' falling from Ian's lips made Anthony twitch hard in his hand again, and he placed his phone on the nightstand before cracking the lid on the lube open and squeezing some into his hand.

"I want you to stop doing that, baby." Anthony heard the sheets shifting again, almost able to hear the pout on Ian's lips. "Do you still have the lube I bought over last time I was in Sacramento?"

Ian nodded, before realising Anthony couldn't see him. Instead, he vocalised a simple 'yes'. "Want me to find it?" he added, his breath still coming in breathy little pants.

"Find it, and when you've got it, I want you to get two fingers inside yourself, can you do that for me, baby boy?" Slowly sliding his hand over his cock, Anthony waited for Ian to return when he heard the thud of the phone being put on Ian's nightstand. Anthony let out a little groan for no one's benefit but his own as he thought about Ian bent over, scouring through the end table next to his bed. Fuck, he couldn't wait until Saturday, when Ian would be visiting him again.

"Only two?" came Ian's muffled voice from the other end of the phone, then there was a click and Ian was repeating himself more clearly.

"Only two unless I say otherwise," Anthony warned. "Wouldn't want to have to spank you for disobeying your Daddy," he murmured. Ian moaned on the other end of the line, though Anthony wasn't sure if the boy was moaning at his words or at getting something inside himself. Either way, Anthony let out his own little groan in kind, letting Ian know he was very much there with him.

"O-Okay... I did it."

"I hope you're not moving them yet," Anthony's tone was dark, "or I really will have to spank you for assuming Daddy's going to let you get off at all." He heard stillness on the end of the line save for Ian's ragged breathing.

"I'm not, I promise you, Daddy. Would never lie to you." Ian licked his lips when they ran dry, his length pulsing at the idea of Anthony denying him getting off completely, maybe until Saturday, or longer. Half of him wanted Anthony to do just that, to deny his orgasm and make him have to take a cold shower to get rid of the heat coiling in his belly.

"Good boy. If I was there, I'd stroke your hair, just how you like." Anthony breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep some control on his breathing as he moved his hand languidly over his length.

"Mmmm... Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here." Ian moaned softly down the phone, a sound that ran from Anthony's ears right to the base of his cock.

"I'd have to sit back and enjoy the show, baby," Anthony all but whispered. "Watch you desperate to fuck yourself on your fingers for your Daddy. Do you like the idea of me watching you?"

"I'd rather have your hands on me, Daddy. Those big, strong hands..." Ian trailed off into a groan. "Please can I move my fingers, Daddy? I want to imagine you finger fucking me."

"Fine, move your fingers, baby," Anthony gave up control easily, too absorbed in the mental image of Ian he had to hold off the other man's pleasure any longer. "So you'd rather have my hands on you, hm? What about my tongue? I know how fast you get worked up when I'm licking you out nice and slow, teasing you, drawing those gorgeous moans from those fucking sexy lips of yours."

Ian moaned loudly, partly from being allowed to move his hand and partly from Anthony talking dirty into his ear. He bucked down against the sheets below him a couple of times as he fucked himself on his fingers, arching his back and glancing over his shoulder at his reflection in his mirror. Ian was spread out, his ass in the air and his legs spread wantonly as he attempted to scissor himself open at the awkward angle he had his hand at.

"Hmm, I love knowing you're fucking yourself, wishing it was your Daddy instead." Anthony's cock pulsed hard in his hand and he cupped his fingers around his balls for a moment, feeling them tighten a little. He listened for a few moments to Ian panting and moaning on the other end of the line and let out a couple of low groans himself. "Such a bad little boy, aren't you? Fucking yourself open for Daddy, thinking about Daddy's fingers inside you."

"Oh, God," Ian choked out. "I'm so bad," he murmured, his skin prickling fiercely as his orgasm shook him violently and suddenly, moans and groans of 'Daddy, please' spilling from his lips.

"Did you come before Daddy said you could?" Anthony murmured, his voice sounding closer than ever to Ian's ear as Ian came down from his high. "Daddy's going to have to punish you come Saturday, baby boy. Can't have you being disobedient no matter how desperate you are."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Ian replied, his breath still coming in short, sharp shocks. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. Let me make it up to you..."

"You can start by sending me a picture of you all fucked out, baby, when we're done on the phone." Anthony groaned at the thought of Ian with his ass in the air, fingers knuckle deep inside himself and his pretty, pink mouth hanging open slackly. "But for now, just tell me how you'd get Daddy off, hm? Like a good boy would."

Ian exhaled slowly and Anthony heard him moving around, presumably sitting up out of the wet spot he’d left on his comforter. “I know you like it when I suck you off, right, Daddy?” Ian swallowed. “I’d kneel in front of you, on the floor maybe while you’re sitting on the edge of the bed,” Anthony made a soft noise of affirmation, and Ian continued. “I’d let you feed your cock to me, let you set the pace and tell me how you wanted it, Daddy, because I just want to please you.”

“Hmm, good. Good boy,” Anthony groaned as he came over his hand, heat burning through his veins. “You like knowing your Daddy just came to the thought of you, baby boy?” He murmured a few seconds later, languidly moving to grab the tissue box on his nightstand so he could clean his hand off.

“Mmmhm,” Ian shifted on the other end of the phone, and Anthony wondered what he was doing idly. “I like it a lot, Daddy. I can’t wait for Saturday.”

“Me either, baby boy, me either.”

* * *

As Ian pulled into the parking garage in Anthony’s apartment block, he could almost feel the tension emanating from a few floors above before he even got out of his car. He’d felt that tension since leaving his house at five in the morning, under the guise of going on a roadtrip to LA with his best friend, Mari, who’d dragged herself out of bed to appease Ian’s mom, turning up at their house only to have Ian drive her straight back home again.

Ian had pulled over a few times to steady his nerves. He’d never tried spanking, or punishment of any kind, but the thought of it got him more than a little hot under the collar. The thought of Anthony doing those things to him did it even more so, in fact. Far from being nervous or apprehensive, Ian was more excited about getting to try new things - even if those new things were getting his ass smacked red raw and being told how bad he was.

With a deep breath, Ian got out of his car and locked the doors before walking to the elevator. Shifting from foot to foot, Ian awaited the elevator’s arrival. He felt like he had jumping beans inside his stomach, and the short elevator ride up five floors did little to help that feeling. Anthony had known he had arrived after Ian had sent a quick text to him from the elevator, and by the time Ian reached his apartment the door was ajar, allowing him to let himself in.

“Hello, cutie,” Ian heard as soon as the door was shut behind him. Hurriedly, he shed his shoes and socks, tucking the latter into the former. Even though he was quick, Anthony was quicker, and was at his side before he had chance to take any stilling breaths.

“Hi, Daddy,” he tried, seeing if Anthony was in the mood for that or whether he wanted to wait for later to roll around. Anthony’s arms wrapped around his lithe waist, and Anthony ducked his head to kiss Ian softly. One of his hands lifted up and threaded through the back of Ian’s hair, toying lightly with the strands.

“How are you, baby boy?” Anthony responded once they broke apart. He didn’t let go of Ian though, and instead pressed up against him a little, the hand he had slung low over the small of Ian’s back dropping down to cup his ass instead.

“Hmm,” Ian made a small affectionate noise. “I’m good, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Good… Now, I think we have some business to attend to, do we not?”

Ian swallowed and pulled the best innocent look he could muster, his eyes turning upwards to look at Anthony, who affectionately rolled his eyes.

“That won’t get you out of your punishment, baby, no matter how hard you try. Bad boys need to be punished, I think you’ll agree?” Anthony questioned, and Ian was glad that Anthony was making sure he was okay with the way their afternoon was quickly heading.

Ian nodded. “I agree, Daddy,” he said, his voice small and quiet.

“You need to tell me when to stop though, if you feel you need to. So, did you come up with a special safe word like I texted you the other day?” Anthony gave Ian’s ass a squeeze through his jeans.

Nodding again, Ian tilted his hips back a little into Anthony’s hand, already feeling himself growing hard inside his boxers. “It’s uh… It’s ‘spaghetti’.” Ian laughed softly and shook his head. “I just did some reading, and it said it should be something you wouldn’t say normally, so… ‘Spaghetti’.”

“All right, ‘spaghetti’ it is.” Anthony grinned and ducked to drop a kiss to Ian’s lips. “And what if you can’t talk, for some reason? Like… You’re so turned on, you can’t talk very well?”

Ian really appreciated Anthony taking the time to check on these things, but his erection was throbbing in his jeans and he impatiently just wanted to get to the nitty-gritty of their day. “I’ll tap your arm, three times fast.”

“Okay, baby boy.”

And with that, Anthony easily picked Ian up, placing both of his hands on Ian’s ass to hold him up as he waited for the younger man to take the initiative and wrap his legs around his waist. Ian did so after squeaking in surprise, draping himself over Anthony and kissing at his neck.

Anthony walked Ian through to his bedroom, a now familiar place to Ian. He sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding onto Ian tightly so the other man didn’t slip backwards off his lap. One of Anthony’s hands moved to curl under Ian’s chin, pulling him away from his neck. As much as he enjoyed Ian mouthing at the side of his neck and his earlobe, there were more pressing matters to attend to. Once he was certain Ian wasn’t going to slip backwards, his other hand gave a teasingly light smack to Ian’s ass.

“Now, baby boy… You know why you’re getting punished, so why don’t you remind me?” Anthony breathed, locking his eyes with Ian’s.

“I came without your permission, Daddy.” Ian licked over his lips, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“And do you know what happens to naughty boys?”

Ian shook his head slowly, so he could keep his eyes locked on Anthony’s. Anthony smirked for a moment.

“Naughty boys get spankings.”

Ian mocked surprise at that and involuntarily ground down against Anthony, feeling him half-hard even through the layers both of them were wearing. “But, Daddy…” Ian whined. “It was an accident!”

“Hmm, accident or not, you were still very, very bad for Daddy.” Anthony gave Ian’s ass another smack, this time less teasing and a little harsher. Ian could feel the tingle of something unknown starting at the base of his spine and spreading through his body like wildfire. At that point, he was sure Anthony could have asked him to do anything and he’d have obeyed. “And bad boys need to be punished, so… Lie across my legs, baby boy.”

Ian obeyed, albeit slowly due to him feeling like he had molasses seeping through his veins and his brain. There was something incredibly arousing about Anthony telling him what to do, without his usual questioning inflection and with a hint of something more basal and dominant. Settling across Anthony’s legs, Ian let himself untense as the older man manouvered him around, moving his smaller body quite easily until Ian was positioned with his crotch pressed up against Anthony’s right thigh and his upper body draped across his left one.

“I’m going to start out gentle, through your jeans,” Anthony murmured, and Ian felt Anthony’s hardness twitch against his side. One of Anthony’s arms was securely holding him in place, and the other gave a few teasing little squeezes to Ian’s backside before raining down one, two, three light smacks. Ian squirmed and pretended to protest at the punishment. If Anthony wanted him to be a bad boy, he could easily play that part.

“If you keep squirming baby, I’ll end up dropping you on that pretty little ass of yours.” Anthony’s voice was dark and warning, but with a strange hint of playfulness to it as well. He gave Ian three smacks on the other cheek as a warm up, before tugging at his jeans. “Do Daddy a favour and unfasten your jeans.” Again, not a hint of a question came through in Anthony’s voice, and Ian twitched inside his boxers, up against Anthony’s thigh.

Either Anthony didn’t feel it or was deliberately ignoring it, which peeved Ian a little but he knew it was all part of the role Anthony was playing. Forcing his hand between his tummy and Anthony’s leg, Ian popped the button on his jeans open and tugged the zipper down as far as he could manage.

“Good boy,” Anthony breathed, tugging at Ian’s jeans and leaving him with his ass only clad in boxers. Ian could feel the heat in the room bedding into his bones with a pleasant thrum, and it felt incredible.

The sharp shock of a fiercer smack to his ass drew him from his comfortable feeling quickly, however. Anthony rained down a few more, alternating his focus over both cheeks, and it was clear to Ian that Anthony was something of a seasoned pro at this kind of thing. The thought made his face burn even redder as he thought about the other things Anthony had probably tried over time, and a fleeting thought about being tied to the headboard passed through Ian’s head. He just hoped he had the presence of mind later on to bring it up.

Anthony carried on smacking, lightly, then harder, on the top of Ian’s ass, then the bottom, (which stung a lot more and made Ian wriggle in place somewhat.). He gave the tops of Ian’s thighs a few light smacks as well, before wedging his hand between Ian’s legs and cupping his balls through the thin fabric, squeezing oh so gently.

“You’re being a very good boy,” Anthony observed, “taking your punishment like a champ. Maybe Daddy will fuck you when this is over, hm? Would you like that, baby boy?”

Ian let a moan he’d been holding in bubble out of his lips, and Anthony laughed softly.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” he teased, his hand coasting back up to Ian’s ass, where it caressed the increasingly heated skin gently for a moment through his boxers.

Ian rutted down against Anthony’s leg, and Anthony clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“Not yet, baby boy… Don’t make me spank you even longer than I planned to. Keep those hips still for me, you’re doing so well.” The praise made Ian feel on top of the world, even as his face burned slightly at the indignity of having his boxers pulled down unceremoniously. Anthony tapped his ass at first, just gently, before working up to harder smacks.

The harder Anthony smacked his skin, the harder Ian got inside his boxers. He’d never pegged himself as being so into pain, but there was something increasingly hot about Anthony spanking his bare ass while Anthony was fully clothed that turned Ian on more than most things he’d tried with the older man thus far.

“Daddy,” Ian moaned out, and Anthony took the opportunity to hear Ian’s voice jump, smacking his backside firmly with a cupped palm so it made a louder crack, which echoed pleasantly around the otherwise quiet room.

“Not long now, baby boy… You’re doing so well, and Daddy loves you so much,” Anthony murmured, his face twisted slightly with concentration as he gave out more smacks, alternating between cooling strokes over heated skin and fierce spanks to the sorest parts, which he seemed to have a talent at targeting.

“Daddy, please, I learned my lesson,” Ian piped up. He didn’t in all actuality mind if Anthony continued, but God, did he want to get fucked hard right then and there.

“Did you, though, baby boy?” Anthony punctuated each of his words with another smack, and Ian bucked his hips with each one, frotting against the denim on Anthony’s thigh, leaving a wet streak where the head of his cock rubbed against the material. “Tell Daddy what you’ve learned.”

Ian swallowed through a dry mouth. “I learned, that I don’t come until you say so,” his voice wavered as Anthony stroked his sore skin lovingly, seemingly done with the spanking. “And that I should ask your permission first, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Anthony breathed. He spent another couple of minutes just appreciatively stroking Ian’s ass. The sensation stopped too soon for Ian, and he looked up just in time to see Anthony reaching for the lube he’d left out next to his pillow in preparation for Ian’s arrival. Ian lowered his head to the bed again, the cool comforter cooling his hot face down a little.

Anthony’s hand was gone for a little while, while he one-handedly got the bottle open and tipped some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. He warmed it on his fingers before his hand was back on Ian, but in a different way this time. Anthony pressed one finger between Ian’s cheeks and stroked lightly at his entrance, the action making Ian’s aching length twitch desperately.

“Daddy thinks you’ve been such a good boy today, that I’m going to fuck you, would you like that? Want your Daddy to fuck you, baby boy?” Anthony’s breathing was a little ragged, and it only served to turn Ian on even more, the dirty talk evoking memories of their phone sex sessions.

“Oh, God.” Ian lifted a hand and rubbed at his sweaty face, his mouth falling open and a moan spilling out when Anthony pressed two fingers into him at once. “Daddy, yes,” he groaned.

Anthony worked at opening Ian up torturously slowly. With the way Ian had been getting off since Anthony had bought him some lube, he didn’t really need too much prep, but Anthony seemed keen on drawing things out as long as he could. When Anthony quirked his wrist and curled his fingers, he made Ian see stars, the younger man openly letting out a sob of pleasure as Anthony kept rubbing at the spot, before adding another finger to the two already inside Ian.

The stretch was almost comforting in a queer way, and it made Ian’s stomach knot pleasantly.

“Think you’re ready for Daddy now?” Anthony murmured. If Ian had learned anything about Anthony in the few months they’d been together, it was that talking dirty got him off like nothing else, so Ian was more than happy to appease Anthony’s question with a moaned answer.

“Yes, please, Daddy. Please fuck me,” Ian drew out vowels and punctuated his words with small gasps every time Anthony pumped his fingers in and out of him.

Slowly but surely, Anthony withdrew his fingers and left Ian feeling empty and oversensitive already. Carefully, Anthony uncurled his other arm from around Ian’s waist so the younger man could move.

“Baby boy, why don’t you lie down for Daddy, on your tummy, and I’ll make you feel good.” Ian got up on shaky legs, his knees almost bowing as he moved to lie on the bed. He pressed his face against the comforter again and knelt up so his ass was in the air, legs spread out as far as he dared them to be, his leaking cock pressing against the sheets.

Ian turned his head to watch Anthony undress, drinking in the sight of the toned man’s body, from his strong shoulders to his lengthy cock. He closed his eyes when Anthony knelt behind him and caressed both hands over his backside, warm hands heating hotter skin.

“You’re such a good boy, you know just how Daddy likes you.” Anthony ran both hands up Ian’s back, and back down again to his ass, just appreciating the younger man until Ian let out an impatient grumble, which made Anthony chuckle. “Daddy’s getting there, baby boy.”

With that, Anthony popped the lube open again and coated his length generously, before closing it and throwing it off the bed. He’d find it later, but for that moment he had more interesting things to take care of, namely the boy sprawled out underneath him, who was panting softly and rutting down against the sheets gently. With his length in his hand, Anthony stroked the head over Ian’s entrance a couple of times, teasing him by just pressing in slightly before letting himself pop out again.

“Daddy,” Ian whined desperately, hooking a hand behind him and planting it firmly on Anthony’s ass, squeezing hard. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

“Patience is a virtue, baby,” Anthony remarked with a smirk. With one swift movement, he pressed into Ian all in one go, pulling a moan from the depths of Ian’s stomach. Ian squirmed and clutched tightly at the sheets either side of his head with both hands, knuckles turning whiter as he was given time to adjust.

“Daddy…” Ian huffed out a deep breath as Anthony drew back and pressed into him again, harder that time than before.

Anthony bent at the hips and fit himself to the curve of Ian’s back as he started bucking his hips slowly, his lips latching onto Ian’s neck and sucking a deep red hickey to his skin.

“You’re mine, baby boy. Want everyone to know,” Anthony mumbled when he broke the suction, nipping at the rapidly reddening skin before soothing the spot with his tongue. With every little thrust, Ian was letting out small pants, like Anthony was pushing the air from his lungs with each movement.

After a few minutes, Anthony drew back and knelt up, his hands coasting over Ian’s back and down to his ass, which he gave a firm smack to, leaving Ian to jolt away from the hot, sharp shock. Ian whined high in his throat as Anthony sped up his thrusts, becoming quickly uncoordinated and sloppy.

“Christ, baby boy, you’re being so good for Daddy.” Anthony gave Ian’s ass another hit, a gentler one which Ian was glad for, before smoothing both of his hands over the younger man’s skin slowly. Drawing his length almost completely out of Ian, Anthony felt a small smirk cross his features. “Baby? I don’t think it’s fair for me to do all the work…” Ian didn’t even give Anthony the time to finish his thought, because he was eagerly moving his hips back and forth as soon as Anthony stopped his ministrations, moans tumbling freely from his lips because he knew how much Anthony liked it when he made a lot of noise.

“Such a good boy,” Anthony murmured, resting his hands over the swell of Ian’s backside and squeezing appreciatively at the flesh there.

“Daddy,” Ian gasped, fisting his hands in the sheets again as he pistoned his hips back and forth, his knees getting a little scuffed from the fabric beneath them. “Can I come, Daddy? I’m so close…” Ian pleaded, finally opening his eyes and glancing over his shoulder at where Anthony was admiring his cock sliding in and out of his younger partner.

“Hmm, I think so, baby boy. You’ve been so good for me today, I think I can let you.” Anthony let one of his hands slip off Ian’s hip and curl underneath him instead, his fingers easily finding Ian’s cock and stroking quickly.

Ian arched his back, tugging on the sheets between his fingers with both hands as he came hard, almost convinced he could see stars behind his eyelids when he screwed them shut. He groaned out Anthony’s name, followed by a mantra of ‘Daddy, Daddy, Daddy...’ as he came down, still languidly riding out his orgasm as he tensed around Anthony’s length repeatedly.

A couple more lazy thrusts was all it took to draw Anthony over the edge too, and he quickly pulled out of Ian, stripes of white painting the younger man’s ass and lower back.

Both of them stayed like that for a moment before Anthony made a move, both of his hands coming up to Ian’s ass and caressing the skin lightly.

“You alright, baby?” he asked softly, and Ian lazily raised a hand and gave him a thumbs up and a breathy laugh.

“Never been better, Daddy,” Ian replied in kind, his breath still coming in pants as he knelt up on shaky legs. He turned to face Anthony, grimacing at the fabric burn on his knees, and kissed him deeply, threading both hands into his hair. “Let’s do this again,” he murmured, and Anthony couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

“You liked it, then? I’m glad you did, baby boy.” With another chaste kiss to Ian’s lips, Anthony shuffled backwards off the bed and stood up, stretching his arms up above his head. “Wann come and take a bath with me, baby? We can cuddle, maybe watch a movie when we’re done? I’ll even let you borrow some of my clothes like I know you love to.”

Ian nodded and grinned, content to spend the rest of the day lazing around with Anthony, cuddling up to the older man and maybe, just maybe, seeing if he could wrangle himself another ‘punishment’ sometime soon.


End file.
